vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodmanor
Woodmanor is the capital of the Eyrian Empire. Known as the City of Gods it is the official home of the Imperial Family and the seat of the Imperial government. As Greyhawken cities go Woodmanor is young and about middle sized in population. Woodmanor is of interest because the United States has a formal relationship with this Empire. Visitors have noted how bright and clean the city is. The streets are wide and the city has lighting and sewage facilities the equal of any Earth city. History Woodmanor is a created city. It is not a place you would normally find a city developing. As a result it has none of the baggage of an existing city. It's only real item of trade is the Imperial Government itself and the needs of the people that live there. In 1544 Imperial Calendar Tesral decided to more the Imperial Capital from Eyrie Keep. The Keep had served decently, but he felt that the growing and stable empire needed a capital that reflected that. The brooding monster multi-layered castle was not the image he wanted. Tesral had a city planned that had no walls or defensive structures. In the center of his empire things like walls are not needed. Parks, districts even the port town were planned from the start. The first palace was a modest affair comprising only the area now called the main block. Functions quickly pushed residence out and the first residential blocks were built. They expanded in a rather haphazard fashion, and the Imperial Family House was added to the south. In 2035 IC Ivan replaced the entire palace with the one that is seen now. He created the basic structure including the magic that allows the residential rooms to be configured by anyone with a key, and great impossible glass domes over the residential gardens and the Great Hall. The rest he left to the artists and craftsmen of the Empire to contribute their efforts to the furnishing and decoration of the bare palace. Woodmanor has acquired the patina of age and respectability. Even Elves admit that the place has turned out well, for something so new. City Districts Commercial District North of the Palace, the University District, and Embassy Row. The commercial district holds the majority of the businesses in the city. Everything one needs to live in a city and far more inns that you think could survive. These are usually a chain of inns, one of which is open year round and several, as many as the owner can afford, that are only open the month of Grand Court. In that time they make their money, and will as the population of the city swells to as much as five times the usual. One also finds the usual butchers, bakers, and candlestick makers that any city needs. Embassy Row To the West of the University is an area of fine estates. While embassies are not the only occupants of the District they are the main one. The Residence of the Lord Mayor is also in this area. City governmental buildings are located on the Imperial Way. The Hunting Park A wooded area interspersed with large meadows. The park is stocked with game, more than the park could produce on its own. Contrary to the common practice of Kings the park is open to anyone. A fee of one Mark is charged for the taking of any animal. It is popular with the large Avian population of the city. North Residential District Yep, people live there. A planned neighborhood. It does not have the inns and visitor businesses of the commercial district. Any shops are geared to the daily life of people. The Palace District This is the Palace proper, the stables, and the guard barracks. Quayside The port on Woodmanor Lake is five miles from the heart of the capital but considered a part of Woodmanor none the less. Quasyide has the docks for the river craft that ply the rivers and lakes. Also found are the Navel shipyards that build both water ships and the sky ships. Quayside is heavy with carpenter's shops, sail-makers and foundries. The Naval base fits out ships and trains sailors. University District The university district is to the east of Embassy Row. It consists of the cloisters of the 12 colleges and the businesses that cater to their wants and needs. Not all of these are in the interest of knowledge, of the academic kind. Right off the Imperial way are the few Imperial Governmental offices not located within the Palace proper. The Postal System, the Imperial Treasury, and others. Places The Black Swan (AA-45 "S") A minor tavern and inn that mainly services the scholar. The rooms are simple and clean. Fees are reasonable and the food good. The inn is unusual in that it prefers to hire exotics. The owner is a ram exotic looking our for those like himself. Black Rood Sheep Exotic male. Cleric of Shadowhawk. In accordance with his beliefs Rood will leave no one to starve. The Help: Exotics all. Rood has ten working for him. Rabbit f, Palfrey m, Badger m, Cat f, Kine f, Weasel f, Rat f, Fox m, Mini Horse m, Kine m. Centaur Grove (S/T-45/46 "Centaur") An open temple servicing the Centaur gods. It is staffed by a typical Trio. Denvar of Coran Centaur male, Head priest of the trio. He handles Oathbinder duties if required. When not serving as a priest he weaves wickerwork for sale. The Church of Creation (S/T-44 "Creation") The meeting hall and housing for the priests. This is the second largest of the Creation churches. Only the Novi St. Petersberg church is larger. Like most of them it also has a clinic and a library. No they are not into overblown extravagance. The Church of Heaven (Pantheon) (EE/FF-45 "Heaven") Located on the East side of the city becasue orientation matters and having the door on the side away from the street would be awkward. All the Angels share one Temple. The Church of the Illuminati (Pantheon) (S-45 "IP") The handful of Coranth gods. The local following is small. The Church of Kiree (T-43 yellow-tan "K") Home Church of the order. Nothing fancy, a large meeting hall the priests lives in the connected building. The god himself lives at the palace and generally comes when asked. The Church of Kirt (T-43 green "Kirt") Kirt is not big on temples, but he is big on action. Another big little building. It has the tallest doors in the district. The priest is a blue and his wife. The Church of the Sacred Self Meeting Hall (W-37/38 purple "S") Deliberately not built with the temples. The hall offers a large meeting hall. meditation chambers, a library of books on theology, and a small number of simple cells for those from out of town. One is occupied full time by the live in caretaker. Enlightened of course. Fleina Mayer Human female. A middle aged woman of quiet presence. She freely gives of her clerical abilities to those that need. Enough money makes it into the hall coffers to keep the roof from leaking and to buy the occasional book. The Church of Sharla (T- 46 small grove "S") A tree house between the Vala and the Centaurs. Easy to miss. Coran the Oathkeeper (T-45 blue "C") Coran has two temples here. This one serves the soldier and merchant, and is more Humanoid friendly. It is not large. One is not encouraged to spend time in the temple. The temple shares priests with the Centaur Grove. Coranth Embassy (V-44 "CE") It is said that the Coranth Empire is the child of the Eyrian Empire. Eyrie certainly did support the Coranthian people in overthrowing the Saxons. The King of Coranth took home a quartet of Eyrian princesses. Yes relations are excellent. Ambassador HRH Rillen and her Husband Sean represent the Empire of Coranth. Domain Embassy (U/V-46 lt blue "D") Eyrie spent a thousand years at war with this power. Those days are over and trade is the rule. The very different laws regrading slavery does cause some tension. Escaped slaves will not be returned. Ambassador Don Carlos Estrilla De Fuega and his wife Maria represent the Domains. Downy Rest Inn (W-37 pink "W") One of many inns in Woodmanor that starve most of the year and feast in the first month of Fire. The added yard isn't even used normally except for the bathhouse. Downy Rest is an unremarkable hostel of the quality of post inns It is prices a little higher mainly because the food is better. Mason: Human male, army vet and no nonsense type. Not great on imagination, but he knows a well run house well enough to keep one. Cassy: Mason's wife and former comrade in arms. Not a woman you want to cross. Cooks to leave you stuffed and happy. Their unit mourned when they mustered out to marry. The Dragon Inn (U-38 lt yellow "DI") The door does not work. Indeed the whole front of the place is the door. This leads to a long winding tunnel that takes you far under the city to a tavern sized for Dragons. The Drunken Boar (Z-40 blue "B") A small high quality inn in the old town area. The Drunken Boar is more expensive than most inns but fills up quickly due to the quality of the food and the rooms. The innkeeper will arrange such such services as you desire. Morgan Fulsed Human male. Tall, deep voiced, endlessly polite and accommodating. A man that loves his work. Dusty Tomes (Z-45 yellow "B") Used bookseller. As is books in every condition from scraps to mint. Every kind of book, old journals, spell books, novels, accounting books, you name it you will find it in random condition in the piled stacks. Dusty neither repairs or catalogs. Dusty Tomes is frequented by students looking for a lost treasure. The place is all but mobbed by the knowledgeable if news that a funny looking bunch of people sold some old books. Dusty haunts estates, clearings, and anyplace else he thinks he might get a pile of books cheap. Kendon the Gold has been known to shuffle extras his way, and comb though the lot as well. "Dusty" Gnome male Bookseller, while neither scholar or sage he knows books. The Dwarven Lords (T-44 "D") Built to resemble a stone cut hall. Spare and simple. The congregation is not large. East Market (AA/BB-43 open area) A market of booksellers, tinkers, and minor craftsmen of the ordinary to the unusual. Most farmers choose the West Market or the Old Town Market for their wares. However this is a great place for the unusual lamp or a set of knives. The exception is the wine sellers. Many a small vintage can be found here including the prized Elven forest wines. The Egyptian Embassy & Temple (EE/FF-44 "Egypt") It manages to look dry and dusty even in Woodmanor. As Ramses the Eternal is the Pharaoh his priest is also the Ambassador. Egypt makes no separation between religion and government. Like the Church of Heaven the Egyptian temple must face east, so it is on the wrong side of the city from the other temples. The small congregation of priests serves mainly themselves and such Egyptian nationals as might be present. Namar of Ramses: Human male: The ambassador and High Priest of the temple. Normally a proud man he keeps his peace in the city of gods. The Elizabeth Theater (W-39 orange E) Named for its patron Elizabeth Tudor, a member of the Imperial Consort, the "Liz" as it is called is the most popular theater in the city. The principle playwright is William Shakespeare the Imperial Director of Entertainments. His plays are eagerly awaited. He generally writes only three or four new plays a year. Premieres are a hot ticket and difficult to get. The theater seats 2040. The Elizabeth Company are the players and managers of the theater. Elven Grove (S/T-46 "Vala") Local Vala Temple. The councilors are available to meet your religious needs. Elysium House (CC-40 green) A quality house of joy. Elysium is prepared to meet all you sensual needs. Be that a pleasant meal, a sexual partner, entertainment of other kinds, or even all of the above. They pride themselves on their parties. All the exotic entertainment you like, but can't afford ot keep on tap. The Elysium House employees cooks, servers, dancers, musicians and yes, courtesans. Some are all in the body of one person. Their people are talented. Prices are what you expect for a time in such a well rounded establishment. Anything from five crowns for a skilled partner for an evening meal and after, to thousands for a full on party for 30 guests. Madam Fortuna Human female: Owner of the establishment and a courtesan herself. Retired to running the show for others. The Flask and Retort (BB-35 blue "R") Tavern frequented by the magicians of the colleges. The tavern is broken up into many smaller booths to facilitate private conversation. The Golden Orchid (X/Y-44 lavender) A small exclusive house of joy in the high class district of Woodmanor. Her stable consists entirely of girls that have been given Ane-like sex organs, including the Mistress herself. Entry to the house is by invitation only. the invitation can be extended by the Lady herself or by a customer in good standing. The Golden Orchid itself is a manor house, not in the business district. It is to Catherine's best interest to not annoy the neighbors with undue noise or much comings and goings. The Greek Acropolis (T/U-44/45 "Greek") One stop shop for all your Greek needs. Impressive looking. A full service Acropolis The Greek worshiping population is sizable in the city. The priests live in the apartments to the north of the temples. The Acropolis has a large temple for Poseidon and a small one for each of the major Greek deities. That includes Zeus. who is not popular with the government, and was not allowed to have the principle temple. Carrissa Nikololopus female Human. Priestess of Hera, covers the other female deities as well. A warm motherly woman. Alejo Lippiolopus male Human Priest of Apollo. A severe scholar. "Fun" is a four letter word. Cleon Demitrilopus male Human Priest of Poseidon. A wry man working a temple so far from the sea. Hall of Philosophers (S-44 "P") Temple of Lisa Goodman, the wife of Mephistopheles. The temple holds a large publicly available library. The Philosophers are attached to the Temple of Mephistopheles. Hospitalers of the Rose (U-43 "Rose") One of three hospitals in the city. This one is associated with Suszan McDonald and is cleric run. Outside of a small chapel you would never notice. Care is excellent. I'm Under Him (AA-41 purple) Magic and curio shop run by an ex-adventurer with a highly colorful past. Noted for the stuffed beholder over the counter and having items that might not be all that good for you. Decent for the standard adventure fare, and low plus weapons. Everything has a story. "Roadkill" Human male Irascible, irreverent, has more stories than you have time. He will gladly bend your ear with the most improbable tales for hours, even if you never buy anything (likely a good idea) . The deal being that most of them are true. Imperial Offices, Treasury & Banking (X/Y-47 "MT") Headquarters for the Ministry of the Treasury and the Imperial Ministry of Banking. Both branches have the need for many clerks and accountants. More than the palace could hold. Weasel Exotic male: Weasel is a busy person. Unless asleep he is doing something. He is thoroughly happy in his position. He considers himself among the only family he as ever had. Crystal is Mom. His work is appreciated and valued. Lord Tobas Gettlecorn Hobbit male:Tobas is the Minister of Banking. A long step up form his former role as a senior clerk in the giant Treasury Ministry. Tobas is a busy little man. He is always looking for something. The pockets of his vest and breaches are full of his day to day odds and ends. Glasses (lost on head) pen, pipes, week old notes, matches and other bric-a-brac fall in a constant rain about his person, all in time to his non-stop monologue about it. In spite of this apparent disorganization Tobas has a steel trap mind, and always remembers what he needs to do. Tobas and his wife Getta have the typical large Hobbit family. They spend most of their time in Woodmanor. The Imperial Palace A massive palace of several wings that themselves have wings. It is as much the most exclusive apartment complex in the Empire as it is the offices of the Empire. The building itself is entirely 16 foot ceilings It does have offices and perhaps fewer than you might think. Imperial bureaucracy is not all prevalent. The Main Block holds offices, the Great Hall, meeting rooms, dining facilities and servant quarters (on the third floor). The most striking feature is the seamless glass roof over the Great Hall. A Divinely created item. The Foyer is done entirely in precious and semi-precious stone. The great seal on the floor is gold and ruby. The Residence wings are to either side of the main block and hold numerous apartments that can be configured in several ways to accommodate guests. Some people have permanent residences there. The place can hide entire manors of a more normal size within it. One feature is that each County has a four story, 30'x60' permanent residence. Like the great hall the East and West gardens have huge seamless glass domes. The work of His Holyness Ivan. The Imperial household has its own wing, three stories that holds the whole of the household, consort and concubines alike. Floor plans of the Imperial Palace Starts about half way down the page. Jaan's Book Bindery (AA-47 yellow "B") The place to get that old book fixed or your thesis bound for the archives. The shop smells of glue, paper and leather. It has no fancy front, a counter that opens to the whole of the operation. Jaan sells scrolls and scroll supplies on the side. Jaan male Human. A magician that decided scholarship was safer that adventuring. He uses his magic to aid his business. Julian School of Medicine (DD-45 "Julian") Called the Thirteenth School of Woodmanor University the school is not officially part of the University. Two parts hospital, one part school and a little bit temple. The school teaches the healing arts while practicing them as well. The approach is the Holistic method used at the Maltaarano Healers' School founded by Julian's Father. Langorn Theater (BB-40 "L") One of the older theater companies on the city, Langorn was founded by Lord Randel Langorn, late of the city. The Langorn is a full repertoire theater. They strive to present three new works a year while rotating their repertoire to keep it fresh. Lord Randal's Players is the theater company. Jazera Flaire is the artist in residence. The theater itself is an open roof like the stand alone theaters found throughout the empire. The company has been giving serious thought to roofing the yard. Jazera Flaire Human female Ex adventuring bard enjoying a more conventional existence as a playwright. She still limps from the time the gorgon bit her hip. The Lions (Z-45 sky blue "TL") Large and highly exclusive Inn. They don't have rooms, they have suites. Suites have private baths. There is a private stable and carriage house for your transportation. The dining room has only the best of food cooked to your order. Yes it is very expensive to stay here, 5 crowns and up a night depending on what services you request. Frequented by people just short of the pull to get rooms at the Palace. Paz Leon De Cormain: Human female. A Domainian ex patriot that understands the meaning of hospitality. One of Dayrlaban's naughty wives club, she was set up for the fall, he set her up in business. Her husband got nothing, Erasmo: Mini horse Exotic male Major Domo: The main reason her husband was so jealous. Lord Mayor's Residence (X-46 "Mayor") Official residence of the Lord Mayor of Woodmanor. Lord Mayor Sir Thomas Melorn Cavaendish is the current resident. Lunch! (BB-45 dark blue "L") Huge hall that serves lunch. Open from just after the breakfast hour to just before dinner "Lunch!" serves cold meats, bread, soup, and stews with various beer and ales to wash it down. A hearty menu with a good deal of variety on it. The prices are student reasonable and the food good enough to draw in faculty. Greenie: Lizardman male: An unusual lizardman that decided he like civilized living. He handles the business end of the deal and lets the help do the food. It makes the customers happier. Magistrate's Palace (X/Y-46 "MP") The location of the courts in Woodmanor. Yes the city needs a court like any other city does. There are also additional office of the Ministry of Justice. Luke Ambrosoudas: Human male: Luke was given to the Imperial orphanage outside of Delta when he was 6 months old. His mother a local prostitute found the child a burden. However records are kept and he does have a last name. Luke has been in the Imperial system since then. A career judicial employee. He is well experienced and seasoned. Ideal for the Magistrate of Woodmanor, arguably the most difficult posting in the Empire. You must serve right under the beak of The Judge himself. Luke is somber, steady, slow. He is never quick to speak. and never rash in judgment. However, the man is not all gloom and doom. He does have a sly sense of humor that crops up where you least expect it. Luke is recently married. He and his wife live in the Judicial Palace away from the hurly-burly of the Court. Minister of Education's House (X-45 Ed) Manor house that is part of the post of Education Minister. Minstery of Education (X/Y-46 Education) It is the job of education to the see to the maintenance of Eyrie's school system. Hire teachers, buy and/or build school houses. They set teaching standards and see to the printing and distribution the tect books. Typical of Imperial ministries it does this with as few people as reasonably possible. Minister of Education: Hypathia Golopolous Human female. A pleasant woman of early middle years. She has a smile for everyone and genuinely enjoys her work. As with Tesral's preferences she herself is a teacher. She replaces a woman that everyone called a harpy. Rumor has it that Tresral ate her. Minister of the Imperial System's House (X-45 Sys) Manor house that is part of the post of Minister of the Imperial System. The Current Minister has added considerably to the house for his large family. Ministry of the Imperial System (X[Y-45 System) The Imperial System are the orphanages and schools that Tesral has set up to care for children without homes or parents. The Imperial System is also where the vast majority of the officials in the Eyrian Empire, and all of the Magistrates come from. They not only take care of the children they see that they get a viable future as well. Minister of the System: Robin Waterman Half Elf male Robin is himself a alumni of the system. A pleasant man in middle years his has a genuine love for both the system itself and those it cares for. It is his home and he wants every child that comes into it to prosper. Not having parents is enough of a disadvantage in life. Miss Penny's Boarding House (CC-45 teal "P") Miss Penny's is a bottom of the barrel boarding house. Perfect for the student that cannot afford a membership in a college, but can scrape up tuition and almost enough to live on. Penny's has clean beds and filling if unimaginative food. Penny: 1/2 elf female. She has hit that ageless afternoon, but tired imprints age on her she doesn't have. Penny has a past including ten years as a bonded woman. Moreland Embassy (W-46 "M E") The Ambassador of the Empire of Moreland. Blessed Dareh Human male. Noted has having the sense of humor of a wart, Dareh is the perfect expression of his Master's will, and not much more. Non Denomination Pantheon (T-44 "ND") The Pantheon contains small shrines to dozens of gods and even nore locations to place shrines. Visiting priests are invited to place a shrine to their god if one is not present. Offices of the Imperial Post (X-47 "Post") The people that run the post service. They buy horses, see to hiring, distribute the resources and inspect post inns. All to make sure the mail, and a few people get around. Yes, traveling post-chase is not romantic, and you play second fiddle to a sack of paper. Old Town Market (AA/CC-38/39 open area) The largest market in the city. The main area for buying live stock. All manner of out of town merchants gather here. Street food, made goods, cloth, foreign oddities, used goods of every description. The market runs constantly with a new selection each and every day. The Old Town Meeting Hall (AA-49 "T") Center of the old Town. The meeting hall is avaialbe for rent are reasonable rates. It is no longer big enough to hold town business in. Old Town Tavern (BB-41 lt green "O") A Tavern and Inn that makes a living on being "quaint" Decor is three cycles out of date, but by no means careworn. The tenor of the tavern is that of a staid and quite place to eat and drink. The rooms are large and high priced, also limited in number. The Old Town is run by the Glendilon family. Arriman Glendilon: Elf male: Patriarch apparent of the family. He is also a Vala Counselor. Maybe all innkeepers should be counselors, it seems to work. Fanilor Blendilon: Elf female: Arriman's sister. She runs the tavern side of the operation. The Phoenix Arms (X/Y-43 red "PA") Four Star inn with Four Star prices. Only the best, carpeted suites, private baths, any service your heart (and pocket) desire. Servant quarters and butlers to rent if you didn't bring one. If price is no object this is the pace to stay. Randal DeAvlon: Human male Owner and innkeeper. Third son of a noble house, yea they get nothing. He has turned the knowledge to good use. Post Inn #1 (Z-39 "1") First of the empire wide chain of inns associated with the post service. Post inns are never luxurious. The are always clean and safe. All post inns are privately run. The post service proper is an imperial service but has nothing to do with the fuction of the inn. Ferris Greybeard male half Elf. Well it is, the beard that is. Effervescent, cheerful, bustling. His only real flaw is getting him to hold still long enough to tell him anything. Lissa: female half elf. The more patient of the pair. Ferris' wife is the one that sees that Ferris does what needs doing. Post Barns (AA-39 "a") Location of the barns and carriage house for the Post Service. This is one of the larger barns in the chain. The Quill & Lectern (AA-47 light blue with Q) The oldest tavern in the university district. It has a large rambling room on several levels giving a more private feel to the various seating areas. The Quill & Lectern deals mostly in ale and beer, with some wines for the discerning. Food is limited to finger food or bread and a thick venison stew that is a local favorite. It is frequented by both student and instructor alike. Harry Reed Human (Arilanier) male. Bar owner and operator. Former teacher retired to something more relaxing. He bought the location 20 years ago. Residence of the Magistrate (X-46 "Mag") Official residence of the Chief Magistrate of Woodmanor. Sauroi Lands Embassy (V-35 "SE") The Empire enjoys excellent relations with this far flung land to the north. The Embassy manor is the largest small building you are likely to see. With Sauroi averaging 13 foot in height the manor is built large, but contains fewer stories and rooms that you would expect it too. Like Avians, Sauroi like space to spread their wings. Ambassador Ganin Reaverson and his wife Luiss host. Ganin Reaverson Saurio (green) male: Ambassador , Kirt's son out of Brill. Ganin is more calculating that the average Sauroi, although he plays bluster and ego well to the rubes. Both are firmly in control. The Scholar's Rest (Z/AA-45 rose red) A specialist House that caters to the scholarly set. They have a reading lounge with a good selection of books. Scholars being the randy sort they are a selection of courtesans as well. Prices are higher than the School of the Senses. The Scholar’s Rest caters more to the facility. Vallisa Romov Human female. She keep to the innkeeper role. Always fully dressed in duty appropriate fashion, not too revealing. The School of the Senses (AA-47 light green "S") A brothel. It talks itself expensive and the decor looks good but the prices are within the means of a student. The place is too good for its prices. It is quietly subsidized by Ivan Dmitrivich Madam Raveena Human female. Raveena is the manager of the house. The owner is quietly in the background. Raveena wears scholars robes, very low cut and strategically tailored to entice. She is just a tease however. Temple of Abba (S/T-43 "Abba") "The Hall of Four Orders" The Woodmanor location is one of the few temples to Abba Eecreeana that have all four of the major orders present. All four orders share the meeting hall and each has its own cloister. ''The Order of Mycr --'' One of the few Halls of Mycr outside of Viridistan While the work of ?Mycr continues there is little need of it here. ''The Protective Order of Magi --'' A typical Protective Order hall. Support and teaching for magicians. This perhaps the busiest of the four halls. ''The Riders of Aqulin --'' A rider Hall. There are a number of Riders i nthe area so it sees some use. ''The Temple of Abba --'' The general support branch. Usually frequented by visiting Janordins. Temple of Mephistopheles (S/T-44 "TM") Controversial with some people. However they are good neighbors. The Temple of Shadowhawk (T-46 "SH") A simple hall with a house for the priests in the back. The worship of Shadowhawk is not centered around the temple. Layla: Human female A former slave from the Arabic region, Layla was one who cried out and was answered. After many rough years in the field the Woodmanor temple is a sort of retirement posting. Temple of Tesral (S/T-37 red "Tesral") The home Temple of the Judges of Tesral. The temple has a teaching branch and an extensive library of case law for the Judges to study. Namara Exotic (horse) female Servant of Duty Judge Matriarch of Tesral Namara is the current head of the church. Unusual in she is a equine exotic, but Tesral is no respecter of persons. It is noted she wears the collar of a Personal Servant, but does not claim the title. Not everyone that offers is cut out for the life. It is her duty to run the Temples and see that the priests get what they need. More manager than holy guide. She does this job well. "Mom" is how most people describe her. She is gentle but firm. She brooks no foolishness, especially while judging. Try a stupid legal move on her and she will call it out and ream you for it on the spot. United States Embassy The United States is currently occupying the estate of a noble that bankrupted himself with fraud while building their own Embassy. Marcus Marbie and his staff represent the interests of the United States of Earth. Due to some interesting magics run through the gate they enjoy full access to Earth's datanet and communications. Yes, your cell phone works. Marcus Marbie is the Ambassador. West Market (W-40 open area) The primary farmers' market in the city. Food of every kind can be found here in season. The main merchants around the market are butchers and bakers. Woodmanor Town Hall (X-46 "TH") The current seat of the city government. The Lord Mayor works from this building. The Emperor appoints the Lord Mayor and the Council of Elders are elected from the city at large. Anyone a permanent resident of the city and over 14 may vote. The Council of Elders numbers 12. The city government is forbidden to make law that differs from the Eyrian general code. Woodmanor is an Imperial Enclave and not governed as part of the Kingdom of Eyrie. The Lord Mayor answers only to Tesral. Sir Thomas Melorn Cavaendish: A popular former Army Commander and adventurer, Sir Cavaendish was appointed Lord Mayor of the City of Woodmanor as a reward for his service to the crown. Sir Cavaendish is a man of careful thought, never taking rash action. This has served him well in he field and command, but is less effective in posh society. As a result he comes across as slow and dull. He is however a capable and disciplined administrator in a task suited to his experience and years. Though not the life of a party he and his wife are much in demand because of their rank. Woodmanor University The University of Woodmanor is the most prestigious school in the Empire. It has the most diverse curriculum and the best teachers. It also is not cheap. The whole is divided into 12 Colleges. Each with its own living spaces, common rooms, and teaching halls. Each features a tavern as well. Members of one college can enroll in the classes of another, no problem. Each college is governed by the members of the college that set tuition, and hire instructors. The body of the University is the Dean and the Council of Colleges. the University also runs the library to save the cost of each college having to create its own. The Dean of the University has veto on any instructor he considers incompetent, and the appointed power to control the finances of any college that cannot care for itself. The Dean is appointed by the Emperor. Each college elects its representative to the council. The dean is Maeglin Lamman Minuialon and he has been dean since the founding of the school 400 years ago. Long Halls and Library (Z/AA-46 "WU") The location of the University Library and the offices and residences of the Deans and faculty hired by the University proper. Maeglin Lamman Minuialon: Elven male: 600 years ago Maeglin was an adventuring wild child. Those days are long in the past. He has served the University for 400 years. Instructor, professor, minor Dean and finally the Dean of the Colleges. The University is his work and he will see it preserved. Little is known of the man himself. He is private and confides in few. Every class of students repeats the tired old saws of a lost love, an aged picture in the back hall, and other such things. They are ignored as the foolishness of children should be ignored. Maeglin runs the university as it should be run, avoiding change for the sake of fashion, but ever willing to correct for error and new knowledge. Arilan College (AA/BB-46 "AC") The patron is King Jenna Arilan. The college is founded "to preserve and disseminate the literature and learning of ther amcient Empire of Arilan". While thye accept anyone Arilaners have a preference. They provide ten scholarships a year to Arilaners. "The Drum" is the ceteral feature of the buildings. A four story 112 foot round structure that houses the John Wright collection. The most extensive collection of ancient Airilaner literature outside of Airlan itself. The collection is tasked with the preservation and dissemination of this work and is setting the various manuscripts to type. Cettleing College Founded by a patron of learning Andrew Cettleing. They provide three scholarships a year. Cettling has the most unusual architecture in the school and the second least square footage. The individual buildings, each a school of a given knowledge, are in the Greek temple style as is the main hall. College of Arcane Arts (BB-46 "AA") Catering to students of magic. The college accepts only arcane spell casters or those striving to be spell casters. The Abba Scholarship takes 6 students a year. The Myatan Scholarship two. The rambling halls and quads are said to be deliberately confusing. The College is famous for the Octagon Hall. A masterwork in magic and mosaic. College of Ancients (BB-47 violet "CA")No more ancient that most. "Ancients" is picky preferring the scions of the nobility and being priced likewise. The have the most luxurious of quarters. Romantic over-blown garret rooms. The look of having been there forever. But it's the only House on the Campuses that has space for servants. College of Coran the Wise DD-47 "CW") The college favors Centaurs and half Centaurs. It has the roomiest quarters on the campuses. Coran pays for eight students a year. College of Seven Philosopher (CC-45 "SP") Founded by the seven "philosophers" mentioned. Frankly at the time they had been kicked out elsewhere so they founded their own. One result of that is the College has branded into the bylaws a rule against rules of behavior, as long as you maintain you academic standard. Seven Philosophers has been called by some the shame of the University. the Dean makes no comment except to note that they abide by the academic standards of the university, and their own bylaws. Yea, it's the party school. Seven Philosophers is the smallest and youngest school. They would like to expand but so far they have not been able to get the land around them. College of the Temples (CC-47 "CT") Founded to "improve the education of the clerical class." Temples does not discriminate by religion but accepts all ordained persons. The college is known for the Hall of all Gods. A tour de force of the glass makers art. Imperial College of Tesral (Z/AA-47 Light scarlet "TC") The founding college. Tesral is the patron. The Emperor pays for the education of ten students a year through their academic career. Morgan College (DD-44 "MC") Founded by the behest of a fighter and duelist known as Jason (the Knife) Morgan. A man not known for his learning. He died without heir and left his considerable fortune to found a college at the University and pay for the education of five students a year. Patriarch’s College (Z/AA-4r "PC") Founded by Endarian Elsoria grandfather of the current Paterarch. They pay five scholarships a year. The college prefers Elves. The building is noted for the small forest in the central courtyard Randon College (CC-46 "RC") Founded by a Seahaven merchant named Randon Guylopolus. The concentration is on Greek literature and learning. The ancient philosophers of the Greek language are heavily taught. A treasure of Mycenaean literature is housed at the college. Women's College (DD-46 "W") Takes only females into the house. Teaches anyone. Sharla provides four scholarships a year. Empress Sabrina provides ten. The college is also know for the excellent carillon of bells in the towen. Zillican Embassy (W-45 "ZE") The Zillican mission is well received in Woodmanor. They are popular at the various functions for the number of unattached females. Zillic strives to be friends with all and allies to none. HRH Esther Valion 1/4 Centaur: The Ambassador the first child of Queen Iliel and Julian. The Centaur bits are hard to see, a short tail and narrow feet. She looks otherwise half Elven. Category:Cities Category:Greyhawke